1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, information processing method, and a recording media, and particularly, to information processing devices, information processing methods, and recording media which can communicate information with another information processing device via a communication line.
2. Description of Related Art
Through advancements in image compression technology, it is becoming possible to send images such as moving images by using a transmission media, for example, a telephone line, having a relatively small transmission capacity.
For example, in video telephone communication, after the compression processing is performed for the image which was shot by a CCD or the like based upon a standard such as MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group), the image is sent to a receiving party through a telephone line. At the receiving side, the information is decompressed and the original image is displayed on an LCD or the like.